User talk:Intemet Internet
First FORZT Gogey 20:32, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :AWESOM! NOW GTFO! hahah jk ;) by the way, what the heck is wrong with the uploading system??!? its being really screwy |Intemet Internet| 20:43, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dunno, but I saw you have to upload the same picture a few times and it still never worked lol. Quality interwebs right there! Also, wall of red links ^ Gogey 20:50, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::They should all work now, it seems only when I try and put heavy gif's in there does it blow to bits. Shame, i have some really funny gifs :( |Intemet Internet| 20:52, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::AHHHH GGAWD! every time i load my talk page a random assortment of the links dont work...>_< |Intemet Internet| 20:53, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::WTFEDITCONFLICT, and DAMN thats unexplainable. Gogey 20:55, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::ya, youre gonna have to deal wit teh edit conflicts until i finish uploading, and i solved the issue by taking out all but the "failure to get a life" gif files |Intemet Internet| 20:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) OK, I think I'm done uploading for now. You're welcome to, like, ask me for more or use my pictures. |Intemet Internet| 21:11, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Unused Pics You have a few pics that, according to our , are unused. (note: that link goes to all unused pictures, not just yours.) If you don't mind, I would like to delete the pictures you don't need/want any more. Let me know what pictures you would like to keep. єяøהħ 14:02, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :sure whatever i dont really care |Intemet Internet| 14:16, 31 July 2008 (EDT) auron please gtfo :no u [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 13:04, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::^ no u |Intemet Internet| 13:05, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Spam Don't do it. -- Guild of ' 13:04, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :damn. cant spam my own fucking talk page. >_< |Intemet Internet| 13:05, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::Absolutely correct. Adding a 167,580 character edit is bad. -- 'Guild of ' 13:06, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::aw. i was gunna delete that anyway, i was seeing how the most linked to special page worked. i guess ill have to sign every page on teh wiki to be number one, then. |Intemet Internet| 13:09, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::LOL ???? XD[[User:Close Impact|'Close]] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 13:10, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::It only counts one link per page sorry. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:10, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::ya so ok ill just go to every page on wiki and say helloz mmk? |Intemet Internet| 13:21, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Good luck with doing that and not getting banned. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:23, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::banned for what, saying hello? lolz im not serious dont ever ever take me seriously! i was just trying to figure out how the page worked XD |Intemet Internet| 21:45, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Just don't cross failaxkian, he'll ban for just looking at him. Stupid dickish cunt amirite >.< R6GuruV2 11:10, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Who's failaxkian? :P |Intemet Internet| 11:36, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Oh phenaxkian hehe :D |Intemet Internet| 19:37, 4 November 2008 (EST)